


Ako's English Grade

by fallouise



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, boob - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallouise/pseuds/fallouise
Summary: Tomoe and Himari stay up to finish Ako's project.





	Ako's English Grade

“This sort of thing happens all the time, doesn’t it? I mean—”

Tomoe rubbed her blurry eyes. Glue, paper crafts, and a presentation board lied all over the low table that Tomoe sat at, and on the other end, Himari mumbled about something as she cut labels for the board. She didn’t dare check her phone. Knowing the exact time would only remind Tomoe of how late it’d gotten. When was the last time she’d been awake past midnight?

“If this were Ran or Moca,” Himari continued talking in a hushed tone. “they wouldn’t even stay up, haha. You know how they are…” Her sentenced wavered off, yet her stare was steady as she watched Tomoe.

“Yeah, I do,” Tomoe agreed, hovering a hand over the board.

“I’m just saying-!” Himari’s voice spiked in volume, before coming down to a whisper. “Finishing this for Ako-chan is awfully sweet of you.”

Ah, yeah. Earlier that day, Ako tearfully came to Tomoe’s side after school ended, words spilling out and painting a middle schooler’s worst nightmare: a procrastinated project in one class and a giant reading quiz in another, and to top it all off, she needed help with both. It earned Ako a scolding and a reminder, but in the end, Tomoe called Himari to help.

Now Tomoe looked at the other girl. Since having come on short notice, Himari hadn’t fixed her appearance, so she wore blue bunny pajamas and her hair in a loose bun. Really, the fact that she didn’t question that Tomoe needed a favor was kind enough, but to stay up with her after she sent Ako to bed too? Tomoe’s fingers found the glue stick.

That was what friends would do for each other, wasn’t it? That was it, of course.

Picking up the letters for the title, Tomoe started gluing their backsides. “I can’t be mad at Ako when she cries like that… I know it’s easy to get swept up in band practice too, so as long as she understands for next time,” she conceded, sticking the letters onto the board. She glanced at Himari, who was smiling at her. Cute. If at least Himari agreed with her, then Tomoe didn’t feel as bad for ruining either of their sleep schedules like this. She signaled to her side. “If you’re done cutting those, could you help me glue all this together?”

Himari nodded. She gathered the little clippings, then shuffled around the table on her knees. After shaking her hands so that the labels fell scattered on the table, Himari leaned her weight against Tomoe.

Tomoe carried both their weights with a grunt. “Himari,” she grumbled with no force behind her words. It wasn’t like she didn’t like having Himari on her, but she had to think about Ako’s English grade. Or more like. She reminded herself of Ako’s English grade once, three more times and how much of it hinged on Tomoe not getting distracted.

“Yeahhh,” Himari sighed, pulling away. She directed one last pout at Tomoe before gluing some pictures onto the board. She picked up the small labels and swiped them along the glue stick, shaking the slips with some vigor. “We’ve just been up for  _so_  long! We’re trying to be adults for Ako-chan, but c’monnn. I can tell you’re tired too.”

At that, Tomoe made sure to stretch her arms veeery slowly above her head as she yawned, stretching her jaw wide open. She ended with her elbows on the table and finding more pictures to glue. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she said, shouldering Himari in jest.

“Tooo-mo-eee, you can’t fool me!” came the expected whine. A finger poked her side, and Tomoe fidgeted. A few more finger jabs later, and Tomoe was grabbing Himari by the wrists, forcing her hands onto her lap. “You’re so tired you didn’t give a real fight back, see.”

“Alright, alright,” she waved Himari away. The girl resigned with a huff. “We can play around after we’re done, okay? Ako’s English grade depends on us,” Tomoe ended with the reminder she’d been repeating as a mantra. Ako’s English grade was why Tomoe didn’t fight back, and Ako’s English grade was why she didn’t focus on how easy it was to hold onto Himari. Yup. Ako’s English grade. That was what was important here.

“Yeah, yeah,” Himari began gluing more paper and handing it off to Tomoe, who slapped them onto their appropriate places. In a whisper, she cheered, “For Ako’s English grade. Hey, hey, hoh-!”

Tomoe smoothed out an air bubble under the paper slip.

“You bully! At least react.”

They both laughed it off, before focusing on the board. They’d done the hardest part with Ako, which was having the words proofread and edited and choosing which images and origami crafts they could pull off. Ako needed to be well rested for her quiz, so Tomoe sent her off awhile earlier. It left the time-consuming menial stuff up to Tomoe and Himari.

And well, Tomoe really did want Ako’s project to look presentable. She knew Ako would’ve done her best, but two sleep-deprived teenagers’ efforts easily outweighed a sleepy middle schooler’s work.

By the time they’d finished, Tomoe wouldn’t say it was their best work, but it was passable. How nice it could’ve been to decorate with some stickers, or grab a few markers and accentuate points, but this would have to do with the limited time they had. The lack of polish was the penalty for Ako’s procrastination. Tomoe nodded to herself. This would do.

Himari comically looked like she could cry. She leaned backward so that she could rest against the couch behind her. “Does that mean… we can sleep?!”

“Yup. We can sleep,” Tomoe yawned again.

“Finalllyyyy,” Himari stretched her legs out beneath the table and let herself slink down until her nape lied on the couch mattress. Himari screwed her eyes shut, ready to sleep right then and there, but now without peeping an eye open and smiling up at Tomoe. “Good job, partner.”

“Good job, good night,” Tomoe agreed. For a moment, Tomoe stared down at Himari’s slumped figure. Without an English grade to act as a distraction, she couldn’t help but act on a whim. Just once, she wouldn’t mind if Himari would overlook her selfishness. Tomoe bowed her head so that she was eye level with the other girl.

“Do you think you can indulge me with something, Himari? Since we stayed up so late,” she asked in a quiet voice.

“Huh?” Himari maintained her sleepy demeanor, stifling a yawn. “As long as I don’t have to move, why not?”

“I’ll go for it, then.”

Tomoe wrapped her arms around Himari. Those blue bunny pajamas were comfortable, if how soft it felt against Tomoe’s bare arms indicated anything. She was careful about alarming the girl, sensing for any signs of discomfort. Besides Himari initially tensing, she wasn’t making a move to stop her, and felt even more assured when a hand came to pet Tomoe on the head. Slowly, as if to coax each other into it, Tomoe laid her head onto Himari’s chest.

Just friends, Tomoe reminded herself idly.

It wasn’t just the pajamas that were soft. Haha. Tomoe snuggled her cheek between Himari’s boobs. Oh God. How could she move away now, after going this far? Even Himari, dense and straight as she was, had to know that they were entering a serious gray area here. Tomoe squeezed Himari by the waist, tugging her up and closer to herself. She closed her eyes. It was already happening, so she might as well see it to the end.

Sleep deprived and touchy-feely, Tomoe let herself indulge in this. Himari was too soft for her own good. From her squishy cheeks to her snug legs to her boobs, everything about Himari was tempting to touch. It wasn’t good for Tomoe’s wellbeing if she didn’t inch herself a little closer, settling her legs so that Himari was nestled into her.

The hand on her head slowly continued petting her.

Then Himari choked words out of her throat, “Let’s sleep in. Skip school. You know.”

“What?” Tomoe whispered into Himari’s chest, unwilling to move away.

“I think!! We earned it?!! So I’m staying right here…! And sleeping, okay? Goodnight, Tomoe,” Himari spoke in clipped sentences, adjusting her body so that she could get into a more comfortable position. Tomoe would’ve moved so that she had room, but Himari kept her head in place with her hand, and.

Well.

Tomoe wasn’t going to question having boobs in her face.

She squeezed Himari in their hug. Whether or not this was just a straight girl accepting her predicament, Tomoe could appreciate that they reached an agreement. “Thanks, Himari… goodnight.”

Tomoe slept well that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to Honne's [Warm on a Cold Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBWdET5LSnU). No work notes, I wrote this at 5AM LOL My friend and I have been playing around with a hc that Himari is experiencing some gay denial + Tomoe doesn't question it, and I wanted to write a li'l bit of that.. well, that's the sort of story that this is. : )
> 
> Thanks for reading! (And Happy Pride!)


End file.
